(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, displays an image by adjusting the amount of transmitted light by applying a voltage to an electrode and thereby rearranging liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display has may be effectively manufactured to be thin, while side visibility may be poor compared to front visibility, and as a result, various methods of arranging and driving liquid crystal have been developed to improve the side visibility. A liquid crystal display, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on a same substrate, may have a wide viewing angle.